In order to increase the performance of photography related functions, various electronic apparatuses that may photograph a moving picture are being developed. Since a moving image is obtained by consecutively recording a motion of a subject, a user may vividly photograph a scene that the user wants by using a moving-picture photographing method. However, since a moving picture has a larger amount of data as compared to a still image and is played for a certain period of time, a user may have difficulty in finding a desired scene in the moving picture.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.